The Anime Crew Season 4: There back Baby!
by MULTUS
Summary: Well i got bored and alot of people demanded it in my twitter account so, be amazed as their more drama, jokes, and more badass moments so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**Left Off Where we Ended**

Yoyo dunked from the camera and looked at Damion like "What the hell was that". When the Anime crew and the stickpage fighters were gonna clash fist, The crew had more leverage and flew through them. They all stood on a building crossing their arms. "Ah i thought we cleaned out everything evil in this place" said Damion. "Well it's not over yet" said Panty.

**The Anime Crew! **

slammed Damion through a building, Mr. Pix strangled Luffy, and Oxob punched Jenny. The rest fought in the crowd. Levi grappled onto Oreo and spun in the air, Oreo slammed him down but, Levi yanked him to his foot and Oreo was knocked out on the floor. Stocking had her hands full with Strixs and FLLFFL. FLLFFL shot out to Stocking, but some rocket blew up under his sword and sended him flying. Panty shot that but WEien came behind her and shot a arrow in the back of her knee. "S*** A** MOTHERF***** that hurts".

"Ha Ha i got you now..wait" said Weien. FLLFFL sword came back down and stabbed Stockings foot. Stocking turned behind her to call for Panty's help but she realized...She had it under control, "Yes,Yes,oh yes, oh yes..." said Panty as Stocking was downed by FLLFFL might through the stomach.

**Damions Fight**

slammed Damion through a building, but when he opened his eyes, they were in the place worked originally. did some major super sonic speed combos, but Damon blocked one and stood there "You wanna play the speed game" Damion turned to his Omega mode. They did those DBZ moments when they clash but all you see is the force circles. Something grabbed damion by the arms. He looked behind him and saw-"He WASSUP boss man" said . "You think you can mess with 's place, oh no you don't.

Damion was getting wrecked until he dunked one of their kicks by accident. He forced shoved away so him and could have a one on one. Damion did a slide kick, but jumped, then Damion went for the hand stand kick, but swiped his hand and kicked Damion in the chin to the wall. "Well its was good using only 15 percent". looked confused. "Can you handle 30" Mr. Green made 7 clones of himself and charged. Damion ran to them and took NO PRISONERS. Damion grabbed one of them by the legs.

**NO SHITS GIVEN**

He Slammed one on the floor and stomped on his head, then backflipped on in the chin, grabbed his head and dropped it on his knee. Roundhouse kicked one in the face, grabbed his legs and tossed him to 3 other Greens. came in the speed of light. In slow-mo Damion kicked the real in the head so he levitated above ground a yard. Backflipped on the last of Greens clones and snapped his neck with his feet and jumped above the real and kicked him to the ground to hit . In the pile of bodies Damion grabbed 's head and pulled him out.

He did a backwards kick to his face, did a 360 and kicked him in the stomach, bended down and Damion pile drivered him, and Finale he "OBSIDIAN DRILL PUNCH" him to the wall. Damion walked out of the building with his hands in his pockets. He looked behind him seeing them both fidget. He got scared and ran out.

XJ-9's Fight

"So fist fight or weapons?" said Jenny, "Fist". They both striked each other across the face, but Oxob zoomed to her legs, grabbed it and slammed her back and forth then into a wall. Then with his plasma he flew to her crater and made a big blue explosion. Oxob back-flipped out, he saw Jenny's lifeless body fall out with no head. As he was about to fly away with his plasma she grabbed his foot and slammed him down, she grew her head back in front of him "Good thing i always keep a spare head" (If you don't believe me she said that quote on quote when she fought the rock lava monsters).

"Your good in fist fights, but what about weapons?", Oxob looked puzzled, she turned to her Devil mode and took out her scythe. She sliced him down the stomach zoomed behind him then sliced him across the back, then did a fire burst at him. When the fog disappeared she saw Oxob perfectly fine with a cape that was a little bit bluer than him. But behind him she saw other guys with capes. They did a pose and said "WE ARE THE ZETABRAND".

**To Be Continued**

_**Next Time on The Anime Crew... Jenny bit more than she can chew, Luffy is in a "Stretch", and Pan and Goten turn to a level that Vegeta would be jealous of, but will it be enough. **_

_**Find out Next Time on The Anime Crew.**_


	2. The Night Where Sticks Attack

**The Night Where Sticks Attack**

As Jenny stood there and wondered what the hell are these guys in capes were, a random purple cross fell from the sky and penetrated the ground. Nhazul stood on the cross with one leg in a heroic stance. "Zetabrand STRIKE". Nhazul front flipped and kicked her, but she blocked it with her arm. Shuriken ran at her and tried to stab her, but she blocked that one. Tentionmaru stood in the back and blaster her in the chest. In pain, Jenny stood up and grabbed a near by pole. Nhazul grabbed it, but Jenny yanked it back and hit him into a building.

Foxnq came in, in the speed of light and slapped the pole back, kicked her in the back, pelvic thrusted kicked her in the air, and kicked her back down. Jenny turned to her normal self. Foxnq held a bazooka to her head, "Did you really think you could defeat the Zetabrand?" said Foxnq as all the people from the ZetaBrand circled around her. "I actually did" said Jenny as she coughed. They all heard a whistle from above, they saw Damion inside the hydrobolic Timechamber next to a switch. "You know if you can beat a stick, join em'.

Damion pulled a lever and everyone human, turned into stick figures. Jenny feeling brand new jumped into the air with health, she looked at herself. "Ew, teel isn't my thing, but it will do. (She had a teel body with the same face and draw in anime eyes). (Vex: My hope will go on) started playing.

"Lets go" she said as she zoomed to Shibuya, she kicked him in the chest then backflipped onto Nhazul's head, then bounced off. Nhazul and jenny were at a fist standoff. Nhazul went at her and swung 3 times, but she blocked it, then Nhazul zoomed behind her and punched her in the back. "Finisher" he put his two fingers together. He punched her to the left,right,diagonal left,diagonal right,. Then he did a back of the foot kick down.

When the smoke cleared Damion was there. He held out his hand to Jenny and pulled her up. Shuriken came...he lunged his whole body to Damion, but Jenny grabbed him by the two legs, then Damion held out his knee and kneed him in the face. While she still had a grip she slammed him back down. Kixx came in the air twirling and preparing for a thrust kick. He thrust kicked Damion in the face, but Damion grabbed his tail, yanked it off, stuffed it down his throat, bended his knee backwards, bite his ear off and tossed it on the bottom floor of the building that was falling.

"Damn overkill!" said Jenny. "I think you killed him". Foxnqmaru and Oxobmaru came. Fox formed q into a rocket launcher and shot it at Damion. Damion grabbed it and tossed it back. Fox formed q in a sword and sliced it in half. Jenny jumped on Oxob's fist, and swiped kicked his head, oxob tripped her and stood on her legs. Damion and Jenny exchange looks. "Switch" they both said as they ran across each other and exchanged enemies. Damion blocked Oxob's plasma and Emerald shotgunned him in the face into a mountain.

Jenny and q had a "Which person can change into more stuff contest". But Jenny, while q was distracted, switch to a 5 ton laser and disintegrated him. Jenny went to her monkey's paw and squished Fox. They both ran to each other again. "Im gonna go head off and cover more ground you got it covered here right?" said Damion. Jenny looked back and saw half of them on the floor. "I, i got it" she went back to the circle were she layed the smack down, and she thought to herself. "Who am I missing?".

Then out of nowhere she saw a red dragon flying at her, then she turned to her OMEGA-9 mode "I'm really getting ticked off at you guys". She grabbed the dragon and absorbed it, then when tentionmaru came out she shot the blast back at him and everyone else around her that were about to ambush, and made a nuke sized blast. Everyone looked behind themselves and a saw that explosion. "Hey goten, Jenny turned to her Omega-9 mode...lets help her" said Pan who were struggling with Morion-goten with Andre.

They both screamed to the top of their lungs, everything standing fell and there was two craters on the ground. Them both had red hair and a red glowing aura, "Lets see if you can stand a gods...KAMEHAMEHA" said Pan as they both blasted them away into 5 other people. Damion and Luffy heard the screams and unbelievable power. "Come on Luffy lets give them a show. They both pounded their fist on the ground. Later, they both stood up, Damion had Vegeta looking blue hairstyle, with a blue fire Aura with Sapphire battle shoulder armor.

And Luffy was in full haki, a little bulkier, his red X on his chest was on fire. Luffy had a red fire aura with a red battle leggings. "Thats not all" said Luffy. Fu-Sion-H, before they can finish Luffy heard Taokaka screaming for help, then Luffy zoomed to her location. Trinit was about to slice Taokaka, but Luffy grabbed his axe... and then he looked at her seriously "Did he hurt you anywhere" said Luffy as Taokaka slowly raised up her arm and showed her a slice mark on her arm. Luffy looked back at him and starred him down so hard he fainted. (Literally).

Mr. Pix was about to jump on Luffy, but Taokaka sliced him in mid air, tossed his torso to him, Luffy pulled of his head, kicked the torso back and Taokaka sliced him into literal, million pieces. When they jumped across each other, Luffy used is Observation to walk**-breaking** **physics**-next to her ear, and said "I'm gonna 'Meow' so hard when were done".

Damion was standing on top of the building overlooking the city like batman, he was seeing his crew getting comebacks. Sooner or later every stick was on the ground. He felt proud then, something behind, slimey, pushed him off. They all looked behind him and saw YoYo and DiPi riding Munch. YoYo and DiPi jumped off ran to Damion and Luffy, but they fazed through them. "You ain't our targets... go waist your time with them" said Luffy and Damion synced.

Damion and Luffy stood in front of Munch. They both screamed to the top of their lungs again, and turned to their Alpha mode. "Fu-sion-ha" they both fused and it was a big burst off energy. "Come on Plasmofy" said Ducy. Plasmo,Tuck, and Starfy looked confused, but then realized, it was going down. They stood in the triangle formation "FU-SION-HA" They turned into the legendary 'Plasmofy'.

"It's not over Yet" Plasmofy and Ducy stood next to each other "Let me tell you has, a monster like you experienced fear" everyone looked at each other with the 'what is he talking about expression' "FU-Sion-HA" both Legends fused into one creating the "Face... Plasmion, Luckfy" Plasmion held up a rainbow blast, then he spreaded his arms apart and made it bigger. "This one blast is capable to turn all off you into dust without a cell of a trace".

Plasmion Luckfy tossed it at them... then all of them disappeared into the air. The Sky turned clear and the legend just standing there, looking at the sky. "They wanted money, they got it".

FLLFFL woke up in this weird place, he reconized it wasn't earth anymore. Then there was a note "Hope you like your new land", When everyone woke up they all saw a land of gems and more gems. "HAZZZA" said all of them together.

Back at the anime crew everybody was walking home, while the sunset was setting. Luffy grabbed Taokaka by the arm, "We'll catch up later" Damion nodded and walked off. Luffy ran with her into a expanse porta potty. Luffy held her hips as if he was gonna bend her, "Um, why you brung us here", "I DID tell you that your gonna get 'Meowed' right?".


	3. Fan-Mail

**Disclaimer(If you wanna join please private message me)**

**Q&A**

Damion just walked out of his room with five o' clock shadow, he then walked outside; before he can breathe or looked in front of him... he immediately looked at his mailbox. It literally looked like it was gonna explode. "well it's time for this year". When he opened it all the mail flew out into the streets.

"I need some help".

Everyone gathered together and Damion shuffled the mail like a deck of cards. Then he passed each and one of then to everybody. "Okay I gave all of you the ones who wrote to yourselves". Naruto opened his first...he read out loud "_Naruto, why did you lose to Goten, pretty stupid,__step your game up". _

"wow this is getting hate back". "My turn" said Raion. "Raion, you look like a person I can trust and be a cool friend with, my sister takes it to a next level, hope I can join to be friends" ~John Maguire. "Aww, I'm writing back"

"My turn" said Tucker, he looked through the mail unsatisfied "crush,crush,crush, Address". Pan blasted the rest of his mail. "Okay, without anything said I read mine" said Jenny, the moment she opened all of her mail she slammed it down and cried of horror. Damion looked at the **"PHOTO" **Damion walked out the room and came back with ashes.

Jenny realized that she had two more left. And by the looks of it it were girls names so she knew it wasn't gonna be inappropriate. So she read it " _Dear Jennifer Wakeman, its been a while since we've seen your shows and i'm glad this helps keeps the XJ-9 flow going, keep up the good work" ~Shaniqua Lopez. _

The other note was from the same girl "P.S easy on the legs" "**you little prick"** she formed a phone and dialed a number "Hello, Blackstar...Assassin...mm mm...yeah I'll like you to make a little visit at this girls house- "That won't be Happening" said Damion. "Ahh, Cancel that, say HI to soul for me".

Starberry had 1 and all it said was "Your name is strawberry, hhahahahahahaha, whats your sister's name...Blueberry". He felt ashamed.

Then Panty and Stocking opened theirs. But Panty felt surprised "Wow Jen, I didn't get the fresh remark, and I'm the loose one". It only says "Wow I expected lower than you. Good job" ~Unknown. "That's scary as hell".

RebelTaxi got one "_Hehe clever a youtuber was brought in. Although I liked your videos since 3,000. P.S How did you manage to beat up Naruto." ~Micheal Freemen_

Some people were unsatisfied and some weren't. then there came Damions Mail. "Jenny you can handle these" he handed her the crush ones. Then Damion read his first one, out of 5. "_Dear Damion, You are the sickest hero I've seen, I actually believe that you can beat Goku by yourself. Let the lords have mercy that you don't get any stronger" ~Mike Pacifico. _

_2nd one "Dear Damion, How's the family, if so I just want to say I would like to join. I have the significant abilites required to join. Thank you for your time" ~Juan Flores. _

Tucker snatched the other three "These are just bills" "oh we'll I guess we're done here for today. The screen faded away, but Luffy stopped it "before it ends i like to show you something. Taokaka rubbed her stomach and Luffy held his hand on her stomach.

"I'm gonna have a princess".


	4. Blood is Thicker than water

**Here begins the Soul Eater Saga**

Damion, Luffy, and Taokaka were sitting in a cafe sipping on coffee. "Soooo, how's it doing" said Damion concerned. "It's been great... a little kicky" said Taokaka. "What are you gonna name her?" said Damion. "I'm gonna name it Hera... Monkey D. Hera" said Luffy putting his arm around Taokaka and moving his hand across their faces in astonishment. "Good so wh-" He looked outside to see a giant finger about to crash into the earth, then the finger turned orange and blew up. Somebody was under where the finger was supposed to crash.

A purple ball was floating in the air then 2 pistols at half of the purple ball, then a person with a scythe dropped next to the pistol person. They walked to the debris and saw a tanish guy with red marks on his whole body and sliver arms and fist. On his left he saw 3 kids, one of them them was a girl with a scythe, and a butlerish looking guy with 2 pistols. But the third one he couldn't quite make out.

Damion quickly looked back at the tan guy and ran for dear life, holding on to luffy's hand. When they perched behing a building Luffy looked at him if it were he was crazy. "What the hell *pant* was that". "Fool, that's the lord and savior of all punches. Did you see how he wrecked that guy?". Then they saw a person with sagged down blond pony tails behind them. "Wow, Soul...they have huge souls" said Maka. "Damion and Luffy were confused on what she just said. "SOUL RESIDENTS" Her scythe turned into a moon shaped scythe.

She swung it and it made a huge after slash, Damion flicked it away, "You have t do better than that to-", "WHO HIT ME WITH THAT SLASH" said Asura pissed. Damion feeling subordinate his knees wobbled. "Me, Sir" he said. Asura punched him in the face and Damion's outline fazed through the building. HE stuck his finger out "See what i mean...hello birdies". Then a kid with striped hair on one side, a tuxedo and 2 pistols held Asura on the shoulders. And on the other side was a kid in a black heavy leather armor, with blue hair holding his other shoulder.

They both said "Don't, just chill" said Death the Kid, and Black Star. Asura hopped away across buildings. Black Star was the first to walked up to Damion's hole. "You okay over there?", Damion replied with "Is he gone?". Kid pulled him out of the hole, Damion took a deep breathe then looked up "Who the hell are you people?". Maka's scythe turned into a human, so did Black Star's shrunken, and Kid's Guns. Maka was the first to speak "The DMWA, A.K.A the Death Weapon Meister Academy, we specialize on killing 99 evil humans and 1 witch. And right now were hunting Witch Medusa".

"Excuse my language, but can i say that's the stupidest Shit i ever heard" said Damion. Kid shot a random guy behind him and it turned into a soul and Paddy ate the soul. "Dammit, I forgot to oil another one to make you guys eat symmetrical souls" Kid started crying on the floor. "Whats wrong with him?" said Luffy. "He has a thing where he has to have everything symmetrical or he breaks down" said Paddy. "Yeah, but his hair in un-symmetrical" said Damion. The world pause then paddy said "You shouldn't have said that".

Kid was having a tantrum on the floor saying he was symmetrical garbage. A women on a broom was floating behind them, and they didn't notice. The women dropped some Black Blood into Damion's mouth while he was laughing at Kid. Damion stood eerily still, but shook it off afterwards. Then a guy flew past them in hospital cloth. "There goes the Keishan" said Maka "don't look at him". And Damion the only person who did, started getting twitchy. "Um, I think all this craziness is getting to me, I think I'll lye down" said Damion limping to his house.

**AT NIGHT**

Damion couldn't sleep. He spent all day sitting on his bed doing nothing but thinking. Slowly and slowly his blood inside him switched. The chaos and the black blood fused and made purple blood. Damions' skin slowly turned black. Jenny went into his room. "Are you okay- WHAT'S HAPPENING" Darkness was covering his body slowly and slowly until Damion didn't have the power to move. Damion was no more. It had now been a big dark monster. Sharp teeth, big hands and claws. His whole body covered in flower carvings.

Yep! the stuff of nightmares. It just stood there...menacingly. "Um, sweetie is that you" said Jenny. But i guess that was answered when he crash her head through the side of the house. She screamed, but it only muffled in his hand. She lit his hand on fire, then she bounced off his chest. When they both landed She took out her saw blades. But Damions hands form saw blades too. "Hmm, the power of mimic i assume, this is gonna be a doozie". His arm stretched and tried to punch her. In matrix slow-mo dodged it and said "Hooooooollllllyyyyyyy shiiiiiiit".

Damion punched the air and it cracked the air and only air hit her face. Tucker came from behind and kicked him in the back. Tucker picked up a shard that was on the floor and said "This is a fabric of reality...I wouldn't suggest you fight him in your normal state". "Got it" she said as she transformed into OMEGA-9. She flew fist first, and Damion held up his pinky and block it. She put her whole body force and weight into that punch and he just blocked it with a pinky. He kicked her across the world and when she came back to the same spot, he sliced her with his claws.

She came out of her OMGEA-9 mode and just layed on the floor. Tucker hitting him over and over in the back, which did nothing. He grabbed his arms and slammed him so hard...he broke reality doing that. "Hey, you ugly!" and giant fist came out of nowhere and pounded Damion. "Are you guys okay?" said Luffy pulling them both back up. "Yeah, but when he clawed me, I felt him holding back...so he's still inside". Luffy started laughing "It sounds funny out of contexts". "SHUT UP" as she blushed.

The crater started rumbling and Damion bursted out in a stream on lava. He roared as if a devil was gargling water. Damions fist turned giant like Luffy's. Raion blocked the fist, then Black fire and Mary both punched him in the face. Then Rebeltaxi and Raven shot Toxic rocks at him. Pan and Goten were above him and did a god form Kamehameha. And Finally Taokaka, Naruto, and Plasmo. Plasmo and Naruto put energy into her claws. Then Taokaka swooped in for the slice. That together form a blast that was shown on the GALAXY.

When the smoked cleared Damion was still standing without a scratch. "Now for the real fun to begin!" said GIGA DAMION.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
